Double
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Hinamori Amu was just dumped by her boyfriend. That's when it all changed. A lock that restrained another character of her deep within her body broke and released that character loose. When she comes to, she just so happens to be in her favorite musician's flat.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**Amu's POV**

"_Great work, Hinamori Amu! Now you just made your boyfriend the Hotori Tadase mad. Argh! I am such a stupid idiot."_

Hello, I am Hinamori Amu. I know it's not much of an introduction, but right now, I am experiencing the most dire situation a high school girl could go through – boyfriend problems. I spilled my fresh hot cocoa on his pants a few minutes ago at the café. Right now, we are both at the concert for the famous INK. Their band members were Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Souma Kukai. They were my favorite band. Tadase-kun wasn't really fond of them, but since he was very kind, he decided to bring me to their concert for my birthday which is today. Putting that aside, Tadase-kun hasn't spoken to me since the waitress had taken him in the back to clean the stain. He hasn't even looked at me. I don't understand him.

_Than why try to understand a guy who's not even worth the time? Just dump the guy already. What has he done for you? You're just a mere play toy to him._

I would never even think about breaking up with him. Who are you? … I guess it was just my guilty conscience denying my mistake. I looked up so that I could see Tadase-kun's expression to see him smiling. See, he wasn't mad at all. He just forgives people no matter what sin they did. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. He even stood a foot from me to assure me he wouldn't do anything to me. It took me a moment to notice, but he looked at me with a smile in his eyes. The smile didn't meet his lips, but I guess it is better that than having him fake a smile. I should say something. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I can't even get a word out of my mouth. I really hate my personality.

"Amu-chan?" He called for my attention which I gave to him gladly. "Let's break up." What did he just say? I stood there, fazed by his announcement. Did he just dump me? My mind havocked over three words. Three simple everyday words put together could cause a lot of damage on a teenage girls mind, couldn't it? Everything became hazy, but I didn't notice that because my mind was boggled up.

_Am-u-chan, here I come~!_

Those were the last words before I blacked out.

**Kukai's POV**

YEAH, MAN! My drum solo was coming up. Just a few more notes notes… N-

"DEAD BODY! EVERYONE, SOMEBODY JUST DIED!" A fan just decided to ruin my moment. Who in the world would even announce it like that? WAIT! Dead body? I looked to the leader of our group Ikuto to know what to do. He just casually walked off the stage and began… SERENADING THE CORPSE?! **(I suggest for no one to ever do this.)** I looked towards Nagi to see what he would do, but it turned out he was as messed up as our leader was. I thought he would be practical, but there he is playing along. What song is Ikuto singing to anyway? I took a moment and listened closer to the words. "Forever and Always" **(By Parachute) **In that song, isn't the guy dying not the girl? Too bad for you, Ikuto. For once in your life, you're not right. Your plan won't work. The fans will only hate you even more for being so rude to a dead body. That goes for you, too, Nagi. I can already see you on the morning news. _"Ikuto and Nagi from INK made fun of a dead body as their band mate Kukai tried to stop them."_

Of course I wouldn't stop them, but the press is all about drama. I wouldn't pass up the chance to see Ikuto's expression of defeat. I sat back and watched to see this whole thing go down, but the time never came. All that came was the tears and the occasional wails from the fans. I cannot believe my eyes. Is this plan actually working? I looked at Nagi who was just smiling at me. He seemed to be laughing at me.

"I would like it for everyone to please leave me alone to reminisce over the times I spent with my loved one." After his song filled with lies, Ikuto asked them all, but they began whining. "Please for the sake of what used to be." With that lame excuse, all the girls left quickly. In a minute or two, Ikuto, Nagi, and I were alone with the dead body in the auditorium. Where was the security or staff? Do we have to bury a dead body ourselves? The thought came up. Who would do it? I gave a questioning glance to Nagi, yet Nagi returned it. It dawned to both of us.

"NOT IT!" I yelled. Ikuto just stared at me as if I was immature kids. I voiced my thoughts, "As long as I am not touching a dead body, I don't care how you look at me even if you are my childhood friend."

"She's alive you know," Ikuto glowered at me. I gave a sigh of relief. For a moment there, I thought I would be forced to touch a woman without her permission. Well, now the question was what we were going to an unconscious stranger. "Who's going to be taking her home?" I gave him the look that I already said I wouldn't, and he received the message and looked to Nagi. However, Nagi brought up the excuse that his girlfriend was coming over. "Well, I don't have enough pride to leave her here."

"You had enough lack of pride to serenade to the unconscious body you thought was a corpse. How could you have the pride to not leave her?" I asked him. It's not that I would allow him to leave her out here in the cold, but it did make me curious as to how.

"I knew she was alive even Nagi knew," He stated the, what I call, "Ikuto obvious". I would try to lie and say that I knew, but I was too tired. "I guess it's me…"

**Ikuto's POV**

I threw the girl onto my bed and went to got take a shower. A shower always calms me down. I was really ticked off that I was the one to take the girl home, but since Kukai was being a kid about it and Nagi was being a boyfriend about it, I already knew what was to come. I took more extra time to soothe my nerves before I had to take on the girl lying on my bed. As I got out with only pajama pants and a towel around my neck, I noticed that my bed was empty. Thank you, Unconscious Girl, for saving my troubles. I strode to the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out some milk. I couldn't find the milk. Didn't I just buy some milk? I closed the refrigerator to see the girl I just saved chugging the last of my milk. She let out an exasperated merry sigh, bringing the empty bottle away from her lips.

"I haven't drunk like that since I was five," Sitting on top of my kitchen counter, she smirked. She was the same height as me since she was on my kitchen counter. I could tell by her smirk and eyes that she was trying to get me mad right after my shower. She jumped off the counter. "I guess it's my turn to take a shower." I placed my arms at either side of her on the counter, trapping her in my arms.

"What are you talking about?" I smirked back at her. "You're not spending any more time in my home."

**It turns out I won't be spending that much time on my stories. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. **

**I made this chapter for my friend Hana-chan~! She's back online! This is to celebrate her welcome back present. **

Ikuto seized her thin wrist and hauled her to the window that led to the fifty story drop and the rushing cars below. As he opened the window with one hand, he took a look at the girl who he was about to throw out. Those pink lips raised in one corner as a soft snicker fell from the plump lips. It seemed as if he was in the playing right into the palm of her hand. He didn't want to follow her predictions and lugged her to the door instead.

What he didn't know was that he was following her predictions. The Amu that just was recently awakened couldn't help but allow her voice to grow louder, for she couldn't contain her laugh in any longer. Through her mocking laugh, he apprehended that he was playing what she wanted; however, he still played it. He didn't know whether this woman was mental or not. As long as she didn't intrude his life any longer, he didn't care if she was laughing at him. Sure, his pride might be hurt, but he cared more about the solitude of his life.

He opened the front door to his flat to see that his friends and the blond midget were outside ready to ring the doorbell.

"Hey, Ikuto, we were going to see how the corpse was doing…" Kukai's voice faded as he noticed the "corpse" was well alive and was being thrown out. "Oh, you're ditching the chick. That's good. Let's go to the music shop today. I hear that Sato-san has some new instruments for us."

"I was quite fond of her. The least you could do was eat dinner with her," Nagi responded with his gentleman smile, earning a smack on the arm from his girlfriend. "Fine, we'll have a quick dinner, drop the girl off at her home, and look at Sato-san's instruments. It's like spending a day with a fan. Simple as that." Rima was still unwilling to compromise, but the other two boys were complaisant to the offer. The girl would be out of there life if they just spent one night with her.

"Pinky and I will take Ikuto's car. Nagi and Rima will take Nagi's car. I call driver," Kukai ran for the elevators with Ikuto yelling protests. Nagi and Rima looked at Ikuto in surprise. Ikuto never really yelled. Kukai even felt more compelled to do it and repeatedly jammed his finger on the Parking Lot button in the elevator like some retard. The reason to Ikuto's frustration was due to the girl next to him who he still had his hand on.

Ikuto led the pink haired girl to the elevator after a few moments of Nagi asking him if he was okay and telling him the restaurant. When the pinkette and the musician made it to the car, they saw Kukai leaning against the car and asking for the keys. Ikuto just pushed him aside and went into his rightful seat. Kukai could whine all he wanted, but he wouldn't get to be the driver of Ikuto's black Porsche. Amu went into the passenger seat. Kukai got the back. Throughout the whole ride to the restaurant, Kukai mourned for his driver's seat and passenger seat.

As they arrived at the pizzeria, they saw Nagi trying to calm an impatient Rima. When Amu entered Rima's sight, Rima glared at her.

"What's your name?" Nagi asked the "corpse", attracting Ikuto's and Kukai's attention.

"Hinamori Amyuu. Sometimes Amu," She answered, receiving strange looks from all of them. The three boys were about to ask, but Rima urged them towards the pizzeria. "Just call me Amyuu."

"Oh, it's INK with their girlfriends. I see Kukai will never have a girlfriend." The manager led them to their table. The pizzeria wasn't known that well since you had to go through a maze of roads to get there. It was pretty barren in the store. The only ones there were the five, the manager, and the cook.

"I'll have Hoshina Utau as a girlfriend. You just wait and watch," The brown haired boy retorted, sitting down at the far end and facing Rima. There were two chairs on one side and a leather couch on the other side. Rima and Amyuu took the chairs. The boys took the leather couch against the wall. Ikuto was at the far end facing Amyuu, and Nagi was in the middle. "Just get the usual for us." The manager went to the back to tell the cook.

"Hinamori-chan, do we call you Amyuu-chan or Amu-chan?" Kukai asked Amyuu who frowned. She responded with a "neither". Kukai frowned, thinking deeply; but he still couldn't find the reason why not.

"Which name do we refer you as? Which honorifics would you like us to use?" Nagi caught on faster than the drummer to his left.

"My current self is called Amyuu. I would prefer you to call me Amyuu-sama, but if you won't, just call me simple Amyuu," She replied. The manager came by with the drinks. Amyuu, Kukai, and Ikuto got coke; and Rima and Nagi got water.

"Why do you refer to yourself as two beings?" Ikuto brought up the question which his two colleagues thought to be taboo.

"Aren't you such a curious neko? For my repayment for this dinner, I'll advise you not to be so curious. My philosophy is that the reason humans are hurt or killed is their curiosity. Curiosity can be a deadly thing." Amyuu took a sip of her coke.

"Nice philosophy, but you haven't answered my question." He wasn't angry, just a little annoyed. She was acting as if he was the student and she was the teacher. She even toyed with him in his home. How was he supposed to be able to not be annoyed at this little intruder on his turf.

"I'll tell you if Amu ever comes out," She challenged. "which is probably not going to come any time soon."

**Thanks for reading this horrible story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. **

**Happy Valentines' Day~! I hope you have somebody to spend it with… unlike some author I know. I would tell you who that author is if I weren't so ashamed right not. **

**Normal POV**

"Happy Valentines' Day!" INK ended the interview with that farewell and headed to another room where the Amyuu and Rima were complaining back there.

"Okay, midget, listen close. It's my choice if I get to lay a hand on Nagi if I wanted," declared Amyuu with a triumphant ring.

"I'll teach you some things you need to know if you want to keep following INK-"

"Stop right there. I don't even want to listen to your freaking voice. Oh, look, here comes Nagi." Amyuu abruptly interrupted Rima's almost rant. "You want sweet ol' Nagi to help you in your little petty fight."

Before Rima could stab Amyuu with the fork in her hand, Nagi held her back, trying to calm her. Kukai just went over to Amyuu and began talking to her about their choice in music. Ikuto just stood there, watching Rima's desperate attempts to stab the pink haired girl who turned her back to her. The only thing that stopped her was Nagi who restrained her. Nagi finally decided to use his last resort, asking her out on a date.

"Hey, Rima, would you like to go out today? I have tickets for this new movie," Nagi asked his girlfriend who accepted it and pulled him to the car.

"Finally~!" Amyuu let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought she'd never leave."

At that moment, another annoyance appeared at the scene.

"Amyuu~! Is that you? We thought you'd never come back. We was about ready to move back to America," A middle aged brunette with gleaming eyes wailed across the room, calling for the attention of her daughter.

"They just keep on coming," Amyuu muttered under her breath. Kukai took a few paces back, taking his place next to Ikuto who was equally confused with this strange woman.

"Amyuu~!" The woman jumped for Amyuu, but the irate pinky just stepped to the side.

"Why are you here, Midori?" She asked.

"Aw~, Amyuu, I'm your mother. Why do I need a reason?" Midori once again attempted to jump her daughter, but she moved to the side again.

"Mothers aren't supposed to be leaving their daughters to fend for themselves," stated Amyuu. The playful, mischievous aura that once surrounded her dissolved into a stern scowl.

"Don't be like that. I thought you would never come back, and the experiment was failed. Papa called me when I was packing and told me that you're back. It's a good thing that we put a homing device on you. I know you don't like being tracked, but you can never take off that homing device since your very existence in that imbecile Amu's body is the homing device. I thought it was a mistake that you had such a retarded twin sister like Amu, but she actually did come in handy more than I ever expected. It's great that she looked exactly like you. Now, we just have to wait until you graduate from that high school of Amu's. It's a pity Papa set the time for the graduation, but I guess Papa just has such a great heart that he gave Amu time to enjoy what is left of her pitiful life. It's too bad that you're going to be taking most of her high school experience. What am I saying? It's fantastic that you took her body. I had to check on her every month to see if she was taking care of her body that will, of course, be your body after graduation. Woah, that's a mouthful. Anyway, Amyuu, let's go and see Ami and Papa. They've been missing you. I already told them I'm going to be bringing you to them," The prattling mother completely forgot the existence of everyone backstage especially the existence of Amu. Ikuto and Kukai just stopped listening when Amyuu replied to her mother because they just considered this whole thing a feud between a mother and daughter and began talking about things about borrowing cars for Kukai's date.

With her head hung so low that her hair covered her eyes and shaded her face, Amyuu's shoulders shook uncontrollably. You couldn't tell what she was feeling until she laughed like a maniac. She walked away with laughs still falling from her mouth. There seemed to be no joy in her tone, even though a smile was placed on her face. She walked to the roof for whatever reason she had. It was strange that her mother didn't even follow her.

Amyuu sat on the rails of the roof, not caring if she fell to her doom twenty stories down.

"Hey, Amu, how does it feel… being cast aside? Being used without your consent? Thinking that they loved you, but actually didn't? Your boyfriend dumped you after I left you for a season. How does it feel, my dear little sister?" The smug woman looked out into the zooming cars below and the swaying masses.

"_I am just a doll. I have no feelings," _The initial owner of the body answered, aloof to all that has happened.

"Then why are you crying? These tears that cascade down your cheeks – why are they here? I'm sure these aren't my tears because I'm laughing and having the time of life," The intruder of the body jeered.

"_The only purpose I serve is to be a vessel; therefore, I am just a doll and am not allowed to have feelings," Amu answered again, but added something. "My life is for you to toy with." _

"Amu, I allow you to show your feelings when only you and I are alone. I don't care how much hatred you bear against me. Let your words bite me if that's how you feel." The older twin couldn't help but feel like a tyrant. Despite the intention of an insult in the word tyrant, Amyuu was filled with such rapture that her body couldn't help but shiver under the anticipation of what Amu was feeling.

"_I am grateful for the offer, but I am just a doll with no feelings. I couldn't possibly have feelings even if I tried," Amu answered her elder with the same nonchalance she had always given._

"Hey, Amyuu, Kukai told me to call you. He wants to introduce you to his girlfriend and said that she was sure to love you." A husky voice called for her. "If you're going to commit suicide, please do it another time."

The owner of that voice was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the infamous leader of INK. He stood behind the body.

"_I shall sleep for the time being," _Amyuu switched the positions with Amu. Amu suddenly fell backwards into Ikuto arms.

"Hey, Amyuu, what's up with… you?" Ikuto looked at the girl in his arms. She was a whole complete different being from what she was before. The previous Amyuu was cocky, smug, wild, and was the type of person who would say, "The individual who says it is not possible should move out of the ways doing it **(Quote by Tricia Cunningham)**". The girl in his arms was just like an emotionless, stoic… doll.

"Who are you?" asked he, confused with the sudden change of disposition.

"My name is Amu. I am a vessel for Amyuu. I'm just a doll with no feelings," She took her weight off of him and stood on her own feet.

"What are you- Oh, so you're Amu. I don't get this whole nonsense, but I hate the feeling you're emitting. Why are you so depressing? If it's about some kind of situation you're in right now, just remember that every individual is his own being. Amyuu is not Amu. Amu isn't Amyuu either. You are all that you are, and I bet some guy in this world will love it. Girls always freak out about stuff like love and such. They should just pay attention at being themselves," Ikuto groaned. He wasn't used to comforting a girl. "Anyway, Kukai's in the parking lot. Just go there, and you'll see him."

**I'm not very sure if I'll post this on Valentines' Day or after. I might just do it the day after since you have something to look forward to after the holiday, but then I'll be posting Nekogirl017's Meet the Twins on Valentines' Day for all those broken hearted people. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

**I'm going to be updating every day for the weekdays of my one week of spring break. Ah, the joys of spring break: lying on your bed for however long you want, eating whenever you want, not being disturbed by anyone, no worries over homework, and just no outside interference, only anime and manga at the touch of my fingertips. I already have a list of mangas and anime XD**

**Normal POV**

"Amyuu- oh, it's you, _Amu_," Mama spat out in disgust. In Amu's dictionary, the word "mother" bore no loving, sweet definitions. Her mother would always say, "I brought you into this world; therefore, I can do whatever I want with it."

"I'm leaving, but _Amu, _don't forget you only have a couple of months before you give up that body and take Amyuu's place on the other side," Her mother laughed haughtily, leaving Amu alone on the rooftop.

"_Amu, you have other options than submitting to this without a fight_," Amyuu told her vessel.

"I know, but that would be going against our mother's and father's decisions," Amu answered. In the Amu dictionary, her mother's and father's word was absolute. It was what she was taught all her life. Why go against the course of life?

Since her apartment was at the outskirts of town, it took a long time for Amu to make it to her home. When she entered the bedroom of her home, she just dropped her whole body onto her bed. Her body was wide awake, but her mind and heart had been through too much these past few days. The abrupt breakup, the meeting of INK, the reunion with her mother, and all the emotions that would build up within her… they were all too much to handle. She wished that Amyuu would have already taken over her body.

"Hey, Amyuu, could you just take my body already? There's only two months left… Just kill me now,"Amu begged.

"_No!.. Why are you just frivolously throwing your life away?! You coward!" Amyuu yelled at her younger twin._

"It doesn't matter if I'm a coward. Just kill me," Without any change in her tone, the younger answered.

"_Amu, remember you can kill me and I can kill you any minute. There's another route that you can take other than allowing me to kill you," The older said, but Amu wouldn't understand. "Go to sleep. I'll take over."_

Amyuu got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen of the apartment. After making herself a meal and eating it, she brought her phone up to her ear as the line rang.

"…_Sigh, Amu, you were-" _

"Like I care what you have to say right now, Tadase. We talk at the usual in ten minutes. If you're late, I'm dumping you," Amyuu said before hanging up.

"_On it, Amyuu-koi," _Tadase said with a cheery voice, but Amyuu wasn't able to hear it because she was already out the door.

**Time Skip**

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Tadase entered the café they had been in before the concert which he had dumped Amu in.

"I'm breaking up with you. Now leave," She shooed him away, sipping from her coffee.

"But you said-"

"What does it matter? At least, you had a proper break up instead of some break up because I found a random guy who was flirting with me. Does that sound familiar?" Amyuu laughed.

"That was Amu. You're different. Please, Amyuu, let me make it up to you," Tadase went on his knees in front of her.

"I don't want to listen to this sort of trash. You're leaving or I'm leaving," She said.

"C'mon-"

"Guess it's me," Amyuu left, but Tadase grabbed her coffee from the table and almost poured it on her before a certain blue haired guy stopped him.

"Do you know this guy, Amyuu?" Grabbing the coffee from Tadase's hands and putting it on the table, Ikuto asked, already knowing the insignificance of this man.

"Are you jealous, Ikuto? No need to worry. How can this guy compare to you? Amazing voice, looks that could kill-" Amyuu smiled smugly.

"This guy! Ikuto from INK," Tadase gasped.

"Don't show your face in front of me or Amu again, girly." Ikuto walked out of the store with Amyuu by his side.

"You messed up my name," She corrected him.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure who I said," He informed her.

"Got the hots for Amu, eh? Since you're my type, I'll tell you that you're not Amu's type. 'Girly' back there was her type." Amyuu stuck her thumb back.

"Amyuu, you're more of a child than I thought," Ikuto chuckled.

"How so?" She glared. Amyuu hated being considered as a child.

"Don't worry your little head," He said.

**Sorry, I'm just speeding through this because I really want to just relax. I'm sorry if you were expecting something better, but this counts as for the day one of Spring break out of five. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything. Thanks to Kidd13, I just remembered to get out of my "procrastinating from both school and writing" corner and start being considerate to the readers, but I had forgotten to write it and just left it alone. What do you suppose I should do about my disease?**

**IKUTO POV**

"You actually walked me home. You're more of a gentleman than I thought, but how does a gentleman know where a lady, who hasn't said anything about her residence, lives? Scratch that, are you a gentleman or a stalker?" Amyuu smirked, leaning against the door to her apartment.

"Why can't I be both? Haven't you heard of a stalker gentleman?" Ikuto gave an emphasized bow to the "lady".

"I've heard of a stalker following a gentleman, but a stalker gentleman? No," She said with her velvety voice.

"We are, in fact, an endangered species. That may be why, milady," The tone in his voice put hers to shame. His voice was slicker and smoother than anything else.

"I just have two questions before you leave. Why is it Amu of all people?" She stopped the jesters and jokes.

"What's wrong with Amu?" He chuckled.

"One, she's clutzilla. Two, she's poor and practically an orphan. Three, she doesn't even open up to you. Four, she is horrible at love and life. Five, she has given up on both love and life. Six, she'll never look at you like me. Before I waste time saying more, just tell me the answer, Ikuto." Amyuu sighed, watching him lean on the rails.

"'_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.' _Have you ever heard anyone say that?" He said.

"Since there's no way getting around your ethics-"

"It's not as if I live by that. Would one really consider it an ethic of mine?" He brought up.

"Ahem, I was talking. Anyway, my last question, how do you know where I live anyway?" She brought down his subject.

"It's not where you live. It's where Amu lives," Ikuto corrected, wagging a finger.

"Sure, that makes me feel a lot better; but seriously, why do you know where she lives?" She added sarcastically.

"I wasn't lying that time. I was really stalking Amu right after she was stalked by that creepy girly boy," He scowled at the memory.

"It's not Amu who was being stalked. It was me, Amyuu." She smiled mischievously.

"When are you going to get out of that body?" The famous musician asked.

"I already told you. I'm taking over-"

"No, you wouldn't," His playful image crumbled, exposing his mature self.

"What-"

"I know you, Amyuu. Even if I weren't here, you wouldn't take Amu's body. Besides even if you tried, I wouldn't allow you," He shrugged the whole matter off, retaining his composure.

"Ikuto, I really do envy Amu. She has such an overprotective admirer who won't even allow her twin to harm her." She giggled. "You still know that I like you better than Amu."

"I know, kid. I'll see you around," He waved farewell.

"Doubt it. The one you want to see is Amu," Amyuu sneered. "How did you meet her anyway?"

"It was ten years ago. I was a ten. She was seven. I had run away from my home like I always did. At those times, I would always run to the playground, sit in a tree, and look at the city lights. One night, a girl tried to get my attention; but I would didn't answer. She tried climbing the tree, but she would never succeed. She would always get back up and try again, even though she didn't make any progress. I jumped down from the tree and asked her why. She knew that I wanted to be loved. At first, I put up some resistance; but she broke it all down with her innocent, naïve smile. A couple nights after that one, she told me that although her parents were mean to her and cared only for her older twin sister, she knew that they loved her because when she had tried to run away they ran after her. That night I opened up to her and told her my troubles. That night was the first night I cried since birth. She and I played every night until I had to suddenly move. I wasn't able to say goodbye nor was I able to tell her my name," Ikuto smiled, reminiscing over his childhood.

"The truth was that her parents didn't love her. She must have learned that when they implanted me into her. I told them to run after her," Amyuu said.

"How did you get into her body anyway?" He asked.

"Well, my dad knew that I had a deadly disease and he tried to reverse our bodies with his technology. Have you ever heard of Easter? Well, he's the head scientist there. The experiment killed my body and trapped me in her body. My family mourned for days until he discovered I was still alive. He implanted something into this body so that if I or Amu wish to take over the body, that one will be able to get the body. First come first serves. The other… well dies. I talked them into giving me until graduation. Amu won't kill me because she thinks she doesn't deserve to live. I think the experiment took place… maybe nine and a half years ago," She explained.

"Then I have nothing to worry about. You wouldn't kill Amu," He said. "Later."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. For the Fake Marriage Real Love story, I will be doing a sequel. It's probably going to be about Utau trying to split Amuto. If you have a plot that can rival that, throw it at me; and we'll see.**

**There's this other story I may do. Amu's Secret which is now being changed into… College Affair: **

"**I, Ikuto, and Amu were engaged in college, but… we never did get married. Eight years has passed, and my little sister Utau and her fiancé Kukai are getting married. I saw Amu there, but she avoided me, leaving me to wonder what she's hiding from me."**

**Black Neko Hime has voted for that, and I only needed one vote to make this story. I got permission from nekogirl017, a high recommendation from AmuxIkutolover, and a request from fanficgirl85.**

**{To Blu2012: Is the summary alright? I don't know what pizzazz meant. Is the title okay or should I change it again? I just came up with the title on the spot so I don't mind if you don't like it.}**

**I will warn you guys that there is something that I didn't write and got from a friend. It'll happen a lot throughout ALL my stories so I am just forewarning you. If the person is associated to fanfiction, I will tell you; but if otherwise, I will leave the sources anonymous. The love will cover all is a quote.**

"Hey, Amyuu, I've been wondering this for a while. Why are you never at school?" The brown haired drummer asked the rosette in the passenger seat.

"We've already have done all the exams and all the days required for school this year." Amyuu replied, looking out her window blankly.

"Why did you go in my car?" Kukai asked in the driver's seat, remembering the time when Amyuu suddenly entered his car late in the afternoon.

"I had nothing to do today, and Ikuto is hard to get a hold of. You're probably going to him now, aren't you?" She said indifferently.

"Sigh, Amyuu, do you like Ikuto as well?" He asked.

"Why are you filled with so much questions, boy?" She sighed aggravated.

"Amyuu, you and I both know that Ikuto is a lady killer and all; and since I platonically like you, I'll tell you that Ikuto does not-"

"I already understand that he has his eyes on another woman, and he's committed to this girl. Love isn't always easy. I know no matter how much I want to possess him, nothing I do will move him even the slightest. I know I can't reach him, can't help him, but think that everything I do is in vain. All the effort I put in it, all the days I've thought about him, how I feel about him... None of that matters to him. Do you know how painful that is?! He's looking at me with a such loving and gentle smile, but I know that his smile and that look he gives isn't for me. It's for the _other. _Despite all that… Despite all the pain I go through, I still love him. Aren't I just a pitiful thing? I wish I could have died that day!" Amyuu cried out.

SCREECH! Kukai had slammed on the breaks. Luckily, he was in front of a red traffic light.

"Amyuu, listen close. I'll teach you two things. One, you should never wish to die. Each day you live you have a new day to love. Two, love is the only thing in this world that can cover up all pain and make someone feel wonderful again. You're not pitiful for still loving him. What he did didn't change your love for him. You know that your love for him still stands and that you can survive on your love for him. This is your own way of loving. Don't think your way of loving is wrong. Live the way you are, and don't hold back." Kukai taught her sternly and continued driving.

"Hahaha, I have to be taught by someone like you about this stuff." Amyuu let out a strained laugh.

"Amyuu, I think it's important to have time for laughing while you can forget anything else; but if you're forcing yourself to laugh, it would be better if you just cry. Ikuto will most likely not be able to make it because he is busy with a photo shoots so we can just take a drive. Just let it all out" Kukai said.

"Wha!" Her tears blinded her eyes and streamed down her face onto her lap. "Do you know how many smiles I've faked just to hide every single tear that you've caused me? I wouldn't have bothered you after you had rejected me, but you were so kind to me. I actually thought you loved me at some point, but that wasn't true. You remember Amu every time you looked at my pink hair. Even though I resembled her, you wouldn't take me, no matter how many times she rejected you. Even though you met Amu and me on the same day, why do you leave me for her? Even though I cared for you, was loyal to you, and gave you everything; you left me for her! After all we've been through, do I honestly mean nothing to you? One day, I won't be waiting for you anymore and I'll find myself a guy better than you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Amyuu followed Kukai's directions.

"You did a good job, Amyuu." Kukai patted her head.

"Since you're such a caring big brother, I'll allow only allow you to pat my head. You should be honored by such a title." With red embarrassed cheeks, she declared, crossing her arms.

"Okay, my sister Tsundere Queen." Kukai joked, causing a big smile to spread across her face.

"_I can die with no regrets. I just need Amu to agree to let me sleep eternally." Amyuu thought to herself._

**Short chapter I know, but finals are the week after this Monday. Also, I just found an ending to this dead end story. I still have troubles going around in my life as well, but I don't think it's big enough to trouble you guys with. Thanks for reading my story. **


End file.
